


Fantastic Foursome (2.0)

by cockwhoredan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Foreplay, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hotel Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn Video, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vidcon 2016, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwhoredan/pseuds/cockwhoredan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sure you’d rather have<i> Dan and Phil</i> grinding against you like this, right?”</p><p>“Shut yer mouth. Is that what this is about? It was just a selfie, Marky. Nothing t’ be so jealous of.”</p><p>“And I’m sure you’d rather have <i>Dan and Phil </i>fucking you. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>There’s a beat of silence, and Dan swallows thickly. “I’d be up for that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Foursome (2.0)

**Author's Note:**

> _special thanks, as always, to kel, my porn consultant, who voted to call this, "british twink gets fucked by green haired irish man and emo dom"_

Vidcon, as always, is hectic, overcrowded, and stressful. And yet somehow still ridiculously enjoyable. 

Not only is it fun to meet fans and contribute to various panels, but chatting with other creators? Now  _ that  _ , in Phil’s opinion, is the best part of the entire event. Dan agrees, and although he’s not normally the most social individual, a couple drinks work fine to loosen his inhibitions just enough to approach people outside his own little circle. (Phil’s shoulder brushing against his own while they stand next to each other has a similar effect, but they try to keep PDA minimal. For all they know, they could be caught in the background of some other YouTuber’s vlog. And the Tumblr shitstorm would ensue.)

They’ve gotten all their panels done for the day, and to ease the jittery tension that comes with constant fan surveillance, Dan suggest ordering a few drinks. Something strong. There’s nothing really planned for the next morning, he reasons with Phil. They can stand to be just a  _ little  _ hungover. Right? 

Phil gets them both margaritas. The drinks are sweet - don’t even taste very alcoholic. The only thing that betrays their potency is the bitter aftertaste they leave in Dan’s mouth. They’re good. Very, very good (although Dan’s obsessed with margaritas, so maybe his opinion is biased). Naturally, he has too many. Phil does too, as is evident by the way his tongue pokes out through his teeth when he grins and the ways his hands move a little more animatedly than usual. They’re tipsy. Maybe a little past tipsy, Dan thinks, since his words come out slurred and notably less articulate. Oops.

As they stand around, chatting amiably with Thom about a recent skit he’s put together, Dan’s eyes dart across the room. He catches sight of a familiar shock of red hair, broad shoulders, muscular arms, and-- 

“Who’re you staring at?” Phil asks, leaning in so his alcohol-tainted breath puffs out warm against Dan’s ear.    
“I-- no one.” Dan assures Phil. He knows the older man can get a little jealous when Dan eyes other YouTubers, but, like, so what if he appreciates how aesthetically pleasing Markiplier’s built, solid body is? Phil’s still the most gorgeous man in the room.   


Huffing, Phil nudges his elbow against Dan’s forearm, ducking his head closer. “I know you were watching Mark, you spork. You don’t have to lie,” Phil teases. “He’s really good looking. I get it.” Dan’s face flushes at the accusation, and he finds himself staring pointedly at the drink in his hand, clearing his throat.

“You’re better looking. Idiot. Don’t get all jealous on me.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “And what about earlier? When you practically undressed Jack with your eyes?” There’s a smirk on Phil’s face as he watches Dan’s eyes widen, his face flushing an even more intense pink. Goddamnit, why does Phil have to be so observant?

“I did no such thing,” Dan lies, taking another much-needed sip of his beverage. He can feel his cheeks burning under Phil’s scrutiny. “I was, I was just admiring their… aesthetics. Y’know. Jack’s green hair and flower crown and pretty blue eyes, and, um. Mark’s red hair and strong jawline and those motherfluffing  _ biceps -- _ ”

Phil shoots Dan a deadpan stare. Right. The fact that Dan is just drunkenly rambling about how attractive the two men are really isn’t helping his case. “Oh, you’re into biceps,” the older man mutters, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. He doesn’t have biceps. Is he going to have to actually work out to grab Dan’s attention like that? “I don’t have biceps.”

“No, no,” Dan rushes to argue. “Biceps don’t matter, I’m into you. _So_ into you. You’re _so_ hot, Phil.”

A mischievous glint appears in Phil’s eyes, and he tips his margarita against his lips, downing the rest of it in a couple gulps that make his adam’s apple bob in his throat. Dan wants to suck on it. Especially when Phil asks, in his deep, rough voice, “Why don’t I remind you how hot I am, Daniel?” 

Dan’s pulse thrums erratically as Phil closes a pale hand around his wrist, shifts closer, and brushes his lips against the shell of Dan’s ear. “Bathroom,” Phil whispers, sending shivers down Dan’s spine. “Right now.”

Phil gestures forward and starts working his way past the cluster of people, and Dan rids himself of his empty glass before following. This is not a good idea; fucking in a Vidcon bathroom is  _ never  _ a good idea, but Phil has a way of making anything sound erotic. Even, y’know. Fucking in a  _ Vidcon bathroom _ . Jesus Christ, what has Dan gotten himself into? 

As soon as they close the bathroom door behind them, Phil crowds Dan up against the nearest wall, pinning him down firmly. He wastes no time in mouthing eagerly at Dan’s neck, causing the younger man’s knees to buckle as he grapples for some sort of friction. He’s lost in the sensation. Completely breathless. 

Then there’s a loud, drawn out whine that decidedly did not come from Dan. Phil freezes.

“I told you t’ lock the door!” comes a slurred, thickly accented voice from behind the third stall. 

“Shut up!” another, deeper voice hisses, sounding panicked. “Can’t you ever be quiet?”

“Ya know I’m  _ loud _ , Marrky. How’m I s’posed to be quiet when yer grinding against me like that?”

Dan’s eyes are wide as saucers, and Phil tightens his hold on Dan’s waist. The voices belong to Mark and Jack. Christ on a bike.

“I’m sure you’d rather have  _ Dan and Phil  _ grinding against you like this, right?”

“Shut yer mouth. Is that what this is about? It was just a  _ selfie, _ Marky. Nothing t’ be so jealous of.”

“And I’m sure you’d rather have  _ Dan and Phil  _ fucking you. Isn’t that right?”

There’s a beat of silence, and Dan swallows thickly. “I’d be up for that,” he supplies. As soon as the words leave his lips, it feels like the entire bathroom freezes, a bewildered expression appearing on Phil’s face. 

“What the fuck?” Phil mouths. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, what was Dan  _ thinking? _ The stall door creaks open and Phil’s head whips around, meeting the baffled expressions of both Jack and Mark. Mark’s got a strong arm wrapped around the Irishman’s waist, and Jack’s cheeks are flushed, burning in humiliation from being caught. 

“Oh,” Mark says simply. “That’s convenient.”

To Dan’s surprise (and relief), Phil’s lips curve up in an easy smirk as he resumes kissing Dan’s neck, slow and lazily. “Now that I think about it, I’d be up for that as well,” he admits. Jack chokes out a nervous, high pitched laugh, but his laughter quickly dies down when he realises both Dan and Phil are completely serious.

“I- fook, would… Would ya _really_?” Jack stutters, wringing his hands in front of him. 

Phil hikes up Dan’s shirt to show him off, Dan continuing to squirm eagerly under his insistent touches. The older man breathes out a quiet laugh and says, “Sure. If Mark films it, that is.” He knows what an exhibitionist Dan is, the fact proving to be correct, judging by the needy whimper that leaves his boyfriend’s lips. 

He looks to Mark for approval and sees the man’s face breaks out into a wide grin. 

“That can be arranged.”

//

Phil makes the executive decision to film… _ whatever this is  _ in he and Dan's shared hotel room. They're located a little closer to the main floor than Jack and Mark are, and, as they find out, the two absolute idiots forgot to bring  _ lube  _ on the damn trip. The one necessary item, and they'd both assumed the other person would bring it. Honestly, Phil wonders how they even manage.    
  
The party of four hastily enters the hotel room, and once given the necessary equipment, Mark makes quick work of the camera setup.  The air is thick with tension-- everyone is aching hard, and Mark's fingers fumble as he adjusts the light settings on the device. 

"Get on the bed," he advises, voice pleasantly rough. Jack scrambles to comply.   
  
Phil takes his sweet time guiding Dan over, though, slowly backing him up against the mattress as he lifts Dan's shirt above his head. Jack watches, rapt, as Dan goes pliant under Phil's roaming hands. The plaid button up Dan was wearing falls to the floor in a heap and then Dan is being pressed down into the mattress, Phil's bony thigh wedged between his legs. Jack can barely breathe. He finds himself palming his own cock through his jeans, feeling it twitch whenever Dan whimpers or tries to rut against Phil's leg.    
  
"Alright," Mark says. There's a soft beep, then another as the camera gradually focuses itself. "It's recording."   
  
Jack is suddenly very self conscious. His cheeks are beet red as his eyes flick across Dan and Phil; the two are impossibly close together and Phil is mouthing dark hickeys across Dan's throat while the younger man arches up into his touch. Suddenly Phil glances up, catching Jack's wide gaze, and grins encouragingly.   
  
"You can touch, you know. He loves all the attention he can get," Phil assures Jack. Dan whimpers in agreement and looks at Jack, eyes half lidded and mouth hung open.   
  
That's really all the invitation Jack needs because even though his heart is still hammering away at his ribcage, one of his hands makes its way to Dan's side of its own accord. He feels the soft curve of where Dan's waist slides into the slightly harsher curve of his hip bone.   
  
Dan jumps under the touch like Jack's nervous, twitchy fingers are electric, and Mark huffs a laugh from behind the camera. As hesitant as Jack might feel, Dan is already overwhelmed by having so many pairs of eyes on him. Phil knows about his fucking exhibitionist kink and the camera feels like an added audience as Dan leans into the warmth of Jack's palm. 

"Oh, Jack..." he whines softly, and a whimper follows in the next split second when Phil bites into the juncture of his neck and shoulder.    
  
"Phil's just as jealous as you, Marky," Jack laughs breathily, feeling the nerves shake out minimally at the ego boost of Dan moaning his name from just a brush of his finger tips.   
  
  
Mark rolls his eyes, tilting the camera so the lens captures Phil's mouth steadily working hickeys and bruises into Dan's pale skin. Dan seems conflicted as to what he wants more-- Jack's calloused hand on his waist, or Phil's teeth digging into his skin. Either way, the sight is one of the most erotic things Mark's ever witnessed, and his cock seems to agree. 

Camera held in one, practiced hand, Mark skirts the other down his abdomen, pressing his palm against the thickening bulge in his jeans. He massages himself through the fabric, letting out a soft, breathy groan from the friction.    
  
"How about you help take his jeans off, Jack?" Mark requests. His voice is marginally deeper than it had been a few moments before, and Jack's whole body grows warm from the sound of it.   
  
Dan nods pathetically and soon the hand on his side is creeping down to the button of his skinny jeans. Jack's moans are caught in his throat at the way Dan's already so affected by the light touches of the two of them. Of course, the encouragement from Mark from behind the camera sort of puts Jack in the same place, and he's wiggling down Dan’s jeans before he has a second to think.    
  
Phil moves more of his weight and limbs off of Dan to allow the jeans gone, and a smirk flits over his features for a few moments as he watches. Dan's hips are doing that little subconscious jerk that Phil loves to see, and he's glad this is on video. He's going to ask for a copy and fuck Dan to it at home when somebody needs to be overwhelmed and punished.    
  
Now though, Dan's just getting teased. Jack had yanked off his jeans but his hips are rocking into nothing now that no one is touching him. Jack's big blue eyes flick up from the bulge in Dan's boxers to Phil and then to Mark and then back again, silently asking them both for permission.    
  
"Go ahead, sweetheart," Mark growls from the side while Phil opts for a more subtle nod.    
  
Jack shivers a little before straddling Dan's shins and leaning down to mouth softly at the cloth covered curve of his cock. Dan's eyes had been closed and the warmth on his achy cock is unexpected; he thrusts up into the heat and whines. Jack's eyes flick up in surprise again and Phil laughs quietly again.    
  
"He doesn't have very much self control," Phil supplies teasingly before gripping onto Dan's hips hard enough to leave bruises. "You've gotta hold his hips down or he'll try to cum too early like the brat he is."   
  
"Fuckin' Christ," Jack whines out, rutting a little against Dan's legs at the intensity of Phil's instructions.

Dan's body feels like it's on fire. The few drinks he'd had earlier only serve to intensify each touch; the way Jack's warm, persistent tongue is dampening his cotton boxers makes his hips cant up on their own accord. With Phil's hands digging firmly into his waist, however, he can only gasp out another pathetic whine when Jack closes his mouth around just the head. Phil watches, rather smug, as Dan wriggles his hips unsuccessfully.    
  
"That's it, Jack. He just needs to be teased a little," Phil murmurs. "Pin his hips down for me, will you?"   
  
Jack, still lapping at Dan's precum-soaked boxers, obliges with no complaint. He's all too happy to get his hands on Dan's hips, loving how when he presses the pads of his fingers into the soft flesh there, Dan's cock twitches under his mouth. The brunet's lips fall open into a loud, strained whimper, one that Jack is positive can be easily heard through the thin hotel walls.    
  
"He's loud," Mark comments, clumsily unbuttoning his jeans. The camera is only shaken slightly in response, and Mark lets out a groan once he feels the satisfying heat of skin on skin, his fingers curling around the hot, throbbing weight of his shaft. "Not as loud as Jack, of course, but your boy's loud, Phil."   
  
"I know," Phil says, amused. The problem isn't hard to fix. He gets a firm hold on Dan's jaw, and with three fingers, taps Dan's wet bottom lip.   
  
With his voice all high pitched and wavering, Dan asks, "Going to make me quiet, daddy?" His mouth falls open obediently, and Phil stuffs his fingers past Dan's lips up to his knuckles, earning a muffled whine. Through thick lashes, Jack watches Dan eagerly lick and suck at the three digits. And--  _ wait _ , he thinks. 

_ Did Dan just call Phil daddy? _ __  
  
"Yer such a good boy for yer daddy, aren't you?" Jack finds himself murmuring hoarsely against the base of Dan's cock, huffing out a warm breath into the fabric.    
  
Dan's hips jerk forward uselessly, and he’s still whining harshly but at least more quietly into those long bony fingers when Mark starts to chuckle again; his laugh is gravelly and short because he's still stroking himself just slow enough to take the pressure off of how fucking hard he is. "Jackaboy can't keep it in his pants if he hears somebody moan daddy."   
  
"Shut up, Mark," Jack gripes back, but his voice still hasn't settled because Dan's cock fucking  _ jumps  _ every time he hears one of them say daddy.   
  
"Well lucky you, Dan's entire vocabulary is practically replaced with the word when we fuck," Phil says teasingly, and Dan makes a soft, needy sound against his fingers in response, knowing the older man is entirely right. He strokes Dan's curling fringe as Jack gradually laps up and down the length of Dan's throbbing clothed cock, and with the constant pressure of a wet tongue against his length, it doesn't take very long for Dan to become desperate. Fifteen minutes in and he's squirming, letting our little strained mewls with Phil's fingers still bumping the back of his throat.    
  
Letting his hand fall momentarily from his cock, Mark adjusts the camera, then ducks down to grab the lube from Phil's open suitcase. "I think it's time to start stretching him open," he suggests, tossing the bottle onto the mattress. He meets Phil's gaze for approval, and Phil wholeheartedly agrees, pleasure jolting through him at the thought of working Dan’s tight, pink hole open.    
  
"Pull his boxers down, Jack. Keep sucking the head of his cock while I finger him open," Phil instructs, and then, as a cheeky afterthought, adds, " _ Be a good boy _ ."   
  
Phil moves to grab the lube, removing his fingers from Dan's mouth in the process, and the timing is pretty perfect for competing moans that filter out of Jack's and Dan's mouths. Dan's already a little overstimulated and his moan comes out high pitched and clear; Jack responds heavily to praise like that and his groan rumbles low in his throat at first before careening up in pitch to slightly over power Dan's.    
  
"I don't have enough fingers for you both to whine like that," Phil teases, satisfaction burning pleasantly both in his chest and his jeans at how eager they are. His eyes shoot up as he opens the bottle and slicks up his fingers to see that even Mark is biting his lip to hold in sounds.    
  
This is almost too easy.    
  
It's a few seconds though, before Jack remembers what the command was that he had to be a good boy for. He shimmies down Dan's boxers, although they slide along his pale thighs much easier than the jeans did.    
  
Jack notices, now that all fabric is out of the way, that Dan's upper thighs are littered with hickeys, fading to various degrees. He has to use most of his available self control to stop from adding to the masterpiece of purples and blues, because Phil is waiting for him to do what he's been told. He can feel Phil's eyes boring into him and he has to press down against Dan's legs again to relieve some of the pressure. He snakes a hand down and unbuttons his own jeans right before leaning at the waist again to ghost hot breath over the twitching head of Dan's cock.    
  
"Nobody told you that you could unbutton," Mark grits out with a fair bit of effort. "Phil told you to be a good boy."   
  
Jack's cheeks flush with the embarrassment of being caught and the exhilaration that maybe someone will do something about his disobedience. He's in a room with two doms-- surely one of them will take the initiative to punish him?    
  
With his free hand, Phil reaches over and tangles his fingers through Jack's fringe, giving a sharp tug, earning himself a satisfying whimper. "After we're done fucking Dan," he murmurs, voice low and breathy against the shell of Jack's ear. "Mark and I are going to see about dealing with  _ you _ ." Just that promise has Jack's cock spilling precum into his boxers, and Phil slowly releases his grip on Jack's messy hair, smug as he watches the man quickly return to work on Dan's cock, licking and sucking messily while making eye contact with Phil to check if he's doing alright.    
  
"Now  __ that's  a good boy," Mark points out. His words are strained, shaky, especially when he runs a calloused thumb over his leaking slit. Dan's thighs are spread as far as they'll go and as Phil slides a hand between them, they tremble. 

Phil circles a pale finger around Dan's clenching rim, prods teasingly at his hole, and Dan responds with little desperate pants: " _ Ah _ , a-ah, daddy,  _ please- _ "   
  
Then Phil, knowing Dan's body almost as well as his own, works two fingers into his entrance at once. Dan clenches around the digits, greedily trying to draw them in further to gain more pleasure than Phil will give him. Phil keeps teasing him, massaging his sensitive walls for a moment before pressing the pads of his fingers directly into the brunet's prostate.   
  
Dan's body goes rigid. His cock twitches against Jack's lips with a high pitched, drawn out whine. "I'm gonna-" he gasps. " _ Da-addy _ , please, I- I'm  _ gonna- _ "

“No you’re  _ not _ ,” Phil growls, and knots his fingers into Jack’s hair, yanking it upwards so the man’s mouth is no longer around Dan’s bulge. Both Jack and Dan respond with a pathetic mewl, eyes glazed over with lust and want and the need to cum that Phil refuses to satisfy. Dan squirms desperately under Jack’s weakening grip and his hips rut up into thin air, searching for friction, his cock slapping wetly against his tummy. 

“Ah- ah- daddy, daddy, daddy, I’m so close,  _ ple-e-ease  _ touch me,” Dan begs, high pitched and shaky as he clumsily grips at the hotel sheets beneath him. “So hard,  _ hurts _ , daddy, wanna cum, let me cum,”

All the blood has rushed to Jack’s cock, from both Dan’s whimpering and the harsh yank of his hair a moment earlier, and he mouths sloppy, wet hickeys into Dan’s inner thighs while he tries to control his breathing. It’s all just so much; Phil’s dominant side makes Jack want to drop to his knees and beg for his daddy, while Dan’s complete submission only encourages fantasies of pinning the younger male to the mattress and pounding into him until he fucking screams. 

“Phil,” he grunts out, his voice hoarse and strained. “Can we- can we both.. _.focking hell _ , can we both have him at th’ same time? I- of course, he’s yers, and he’d have to agree, but I… he’d like ta have two cocks in him at once, wouldn’t he?”

An image enters Mark’s head, conjured up by Jack’s rushed, distracted words; Dan’s got his hickey-covered thighs spread, both Phil and Jack gripping roughly onto his soft waist while their cocks drive into him, two at once, stretching Dan open so good that the brunet can do nothing but whimper. Oh, god. That’s so ridiculously sexy. He fists his cock furiously, rubbing the velvety foreskin over the slick head of his cock as he waits patiently for Dan and Phil to decide. 

“That’s something I really need to see,” he notes gruffly, hoping they’ll take his opinion into consideration. He watches as Phil curls a hand around Dan’s jaw, slotting their mouths together for a slow, tender kiss that leaves Dan completely boneless, and as Phil pulls away, Dan chases his lips with a soft whimper. 

“Dan,” Phil murmurs, and his tone is much softer all of a sudden, a stark contrast to the firm commands he’d been giving. “Do you think you can take Jack and I at once? I know you’ve never done something like that before, baby. But I promise we’ll be so careful with you. Won’t we, Jack?” 

Jack nods hastily and noses into the dip of Dan’s waist, leaving a few light, reassuring kisses. The scratchiness of his stubble causes Dan’s mouth to part, soft little gasps falling out. “So careful. Gonna make ya feel so good, sweetheart. Promise,” Jack assures Dan. He’s nervous but sincere, and after a few long moments of consideration, Dan finds himself nodding slowly. 

“I…,” he pants, still aching hard, and his mind’s swimming with inescapable lust, arousal coiled like a spring in his stomach, but the thought of having two cocks fucking him open? All that does is make him harder, and his own length twitches up from his navel just to prove it. “Yes. Wanna be filled up.  _ Please _ , daddy, want you both to fuck me  _ hard _ .”

That's all the consent needed for Phil to plunge two fingers back into Dan’s slick hole, pumping them in and out as Dan’s velvety walls clench around his digits. Jack continues to suck wet, filthy, stubbly kisses into Dan’s trembling thighs as Phil finger-fucks him open. 

“Good boy,” Phil murmurs, slipping a third, lubed finger alongside the other two. A moan rips itself from Dan’s throat in response, his hips doing that cute twitchy thing that always happens when Dan’s poor cock is neglected and needs some attention, and Phil shushes him gently. “I've got you. No cumming just yet, baby. Be patient for daddy.”

“Jack’s never patient for  _ his _ daddy,” Mark teases from behind the camera, still working his cock steadily inside his fist, coaxing droplets of precum to spill out and onto the shaft. His smirk widens when Jack’s cheeks flush and the man buries his face into Dan’s marked skin. 

“‘M  _ always  _ patient,” Jack argues half-heartedly. 

Mark just lets out a soft, rough sounding laugh and zooms the camera in on the Irishman’s flustered expression before tilting the focus back to Dan’s swollen rim, capturing the way Phil’s fingers press into him, stretch him open, cause his whole body to arch from the sheer pleasure of having Phil’s fingers skirting against his prostate. Strangled moans and whimpers keep surfacing from the pale column of Dan’s throat and then Phil’s drizzling more cold lube onto his hand before a fourth finger slips inside Dan’s entrance. 

Fuck, does it feel good. But Dan’s greedy, rutting himself down onto Phil’s slender digits like it's all he’s capable of. 

“More,” he babbles mindlessly. “Oh, more, da-addy, want a cock in me, want  _ two _ cocks.”

The begging is rewarded with a careful bite to his inner thigh, Jack digging his teeth into the soft, unmarked skin, hard enough to make Dan’s breath hitch. Not only that, but Phil decides right then to go and and curl his four blunt fingers up into Dan’s sensitive bundle of nerves, and Dan nearly  _ loses _ it. Precum blurts messily out onto his nonexistent happy trail and he mewls, high pitched and so fucking loud, his thighs squeezing Jack’s head between them. 

Mark grunts, arousal flooding through his system at the needy sound, and says, “Well he certainly  _ sounds _ ready to be fucked.” Phil nods in agreement, while Jack is still on edge, horny and nervous and fucking excited as hell.

As Phil unbuckles his belt, undoes his jeans and pulls out his hard, heavy, dripping cock, Jack’s lips part to form a quiet whine; just the sight of the man’s length has him swallowing hard. 

It's so fucking big, Jesus Christ does he just want to get a mouth on it and have Phil make him  _ gag _ . Its size is only rivaled by Mark’s, and even then, Jack’s not sure whose is bigger. 

When Phil glances to the left and notices Jack staring hungrily, he smirks. “What,” he says. “Never seen a cock this big?” 

Mark huffs from behind the camera, unimpressed. “He’s seen mine, so.”

“Will ya both shut yer fuckin’ mouths!” Jack grits out indignantly. He undoes his own jeans in a hasty fashion, freeing his aching cock from its denim confinement and letting out a little satisfied whimper at how good it feels to touch, how much he's needed it. He thumbs over the dusky pink head, positioning himself cross legged on the mattress as he grants himself some relief. 

Jack lazily jerks himself off while Phil gathers Dan’s lanky form up into his lap, and the younger male presses himself against Phil’s firm, solid chest, ducking his flushed face into his daddy’s shoulder. “Fuck me, daddy,” he requests, voice cracking. 

Phil is all too happy to oblige. 

His pale fingers dig into Dan’s sides, easing him up onto his knees so that the head of Phil’s veiny cock catches against the rim of Dan’s pretty hole.

The velvety slide of skin on skin makes Dan’s body shudder, mouth falling open in a strained, needy sound, because he wants Phil in him, has been wanting  _ anything _ in him, really. He’s drunk and he's desperate for cock and his thighs are fucking trembling. “Please,” he begs again.

Making eye contact with a very flustered Jack, Phil presses just the head in with little resistance, and in one smooth, fluid motion, he sinks Dan’s body down onto his thick length, down to the base. 

An arch forms in Dan’s back and he whines, mewls, tries to push himself down further so Phil’s cock will bump against his prostate. But Mark’s rough voice makes him freeze, just by murmuring a quiet, “Be patient, Dan. Wait for Jack.” So he waits. His breaths come out shallow and uneven onto Phil’s neck and he feels the bed dip, hears the sheets rustle when Jack hesitantly makes his way over and sets a warm hand on the small of Dan’s back. 

Two fingers, shorter than Phil’s own, work there way alongside Phil’s throbbing cock and past his tight, stretched entrance. The sudden, unusual but oh so pleasurable tug at his muscles has Dan’s brain short circuiting. “A-ah-” he stammers. “So much, ‘m so full.” 

“Shh,” Phil whispers against his smooth, rounded jaw. “Shh. I've got you.”

Then there’s another cock, hot and lube-slicked, the flared head replacing the two fingers that were previously knuckle-deep inside Dan’s pulsating entrance. “Gonna push int’ ya now, okay?” Jack warns, dropping a kiss to the nape of Dan’s neck. “Relax.”

Jack guides his cock in, slow but purposeful, making sure Dan’s gorgeous, writhing body fits around every inch. It's an odd feeling, having another cock sliding so fucking tightly against his own, but he likes it. Likes how hot it is, hard and pulsing intensely enough that Jack can feel it through his own twitching length. Every time Dan groans and clenches around them, their cocks are pressed even more firmly together, and it takes all of Jack’s fragile self control to stop himself from rutting up into Dan.

“So fuckin’ tight,” he grunts, and Dan responds with a shuddery whine, wiggling his hips a little. The motion causes Phil’s cock to shift against Jack’s, all slick and lube coated and throbbing as much as Jack’s is, and the hard, hot flesh only coaxes Jack’s hips to rock up into Dan instinctively. Phil does the same, both thick cocks driving into Dan’s pliant body at the same time.

“O _ -oh  _ ,” Dan gasps out, shuddering. “S-so fu-ull, too much, da-a-addy I'm gonna  _ cum _ ,”

Phil can definitely tell. Dan’s cock is trapped tightly between Dan’s abdomen and Phil’s sternum, and Phil can feel slick, hot precum smear against his skin, spilling out in a continuous stream because Dan just can't help himself. Needy brat. “Go ahead, then,” he grunts against the shell of Dan’s ear, jerking his hips up without warning to earn himself a broken whimper from both Jack and Dan. “Cum. We’re going to fuck you after, though.”

The only sound Dan can make is a drawn out, throaty mewl. He's stretched out so good, just a twinge of pain mixed with the overwhelming pleasure of being this fucking full, and it's perfect. He can't think, can only pointlessly try to rut himself down even further onto the two lengths. “Fuck me, fuck me, please, daddy,” he begs unthinkingly. “Make me cum, cock hurts, need to cum.”

Jack and Phil need no further instruction. Their hips move fluidly upwards, driving into Dan’s clenching hole in long, hard strokes that leave Dan gasping for air, letting out little desperate sounds; “Ah- ah, ah- da- _ addy _ , I- ah, fuck,  _ please- _ ”

“Such a good boy, aren't ya?” Jack praises through clenched teeth, his scratchy chin resting in the dip of Dan’s shoulder as he roughly fucks into him. “Doin’ so well fer me.” 

“A-ah,  _ please _ , I'm- I'm-” Dan stutters, Jack watches as Dan’s whole body shudders at the praise and the brunet goes rigid, suddenly, a strangled moan ripping itself from the pale column of Dan’s throat as his cock twitches, throbs, and spills across Phil’s chest. 

Untouched.

There's a throaty grunt from behind the camera as Mark gives his cock a little squeeze so he doesn't cum too soon. “Keep fucking him,” he advises shakily. “Wanna see you fuck him through a second orgasm.” God. Fuck. This camera better not run out of battery, because Mark’s probably going to jerk off to this video for the next few  _ months _ , at least, since he can't have his Jack all the time. 

It's hard not to follow Mark’s orders, and Jack finds himself pounding up into Dan the second the words leave Mark’s mouth. His whole body feels hot, sticky, and he's overwhelmed with pleasure when Phil starts to thrust up just as eagerly beside him.

Dan keeps letting out strained whimpers of “Daddy” and “Too much” and “Feels good, harder”, his body completely relaxed and pliant against Phil’s chest, just wriggling around every so often from the overstimulation. Phil adores the little breathy whines that surface every time he bottoms out on their cocks.

“Want daddy to fuck you harder?” he asks, mouthing along Dan’s collarbone. “You're being such a good boy. I think you can take a little rough treatment, yeah?” 

Dan whines his consent and squirms, held between Jack and Phil’s chest, impaled on their pretty cocks while he tries to rut his own against his boyfriend’s abdomen. “Please,” he chokes out.

He's fucked hard and fast, bounced on their cocks with fingers digging harshly into his waist and he loves it, loves letting out shaky mewls when they pound into him, all deep and slick and  _ good .  _ At some point (he's not sure when, it's all a sticky, hot blur) Phil gets his slender fingers into Dan’s fringe and pulls so the expanse of Dan’s neck is exposed, stretched out, perfect for Phil to bite and lick and suck. 

“Gettin’ close,  _ fock _ ,” Jack pants heavily into Dan’s shoulder blade. “C’n I cum inside him?”

Phil nods, giving a particularly hard, powerful thrust that jolts Dan’s curvy body and breaks his moan into two equally shaky parts. “He loves it when you cum inside him,” Phil murmurs lowly. “Loves being filled up. Right, Dan?”

“A-ah-hnnn-- fuck, y-yes-” Dan says, stumbling over his words. “Cum inside, please, daddy.”

Mark zooms the camera in closer. He catches the jerky, rushed movement of Jack’s hips, driving past Dan’s swollen rim in an erratic fashion. Jack’s close. His mouth is parted in a loud, unsteady moan, biting into the soft skin of the dip between Dan’s neck and shoulder. He gasps once, then his hips stutter upwards, filling Dan up with a hot splash of cum. 

The feeling of hot, sticky fluid inside him causes Dan’s poor, aching cock to pulse, and soon enough he's babbling some nonsensical pleads, making a bigger mess of Phil’s skin with his cum. “Daddy, daddy, daddy,” he chants mindlessly. “Feels good, too much, da-addy,”

Once Jack grows flaccid, he slips out of Dan’s stretched entrance and just watches, rapt, as Phil fucks Dan through his orgasm. Deep, powerful thrusts that drive right into Dan’s prostate, causing even more cum to blurt out from the pink tip of his cock. It's fucking incredible to witness, and finally, when Dan clenches hard around him, Phil groans into his neck and cums. 

“ _ Fuck  _ ,” Phil swears, using Dan’s pliant body to fuck through his high. And Dan’s in pure heaven. Eyes rolled back in his head, mouth parted, collapsed against Phil’s chest as he attempts to catch his breath. 

One last slow thrust and Phil relaxes, heaving out a tired sigh and littering soft kisses against Dan’s jaw. “Such a good boy,” he mutters. “Did so well. Jack, help me with him, yeah?”

Jack’s a little lethargic from having just gone through one of the most intense orgasms he's ever experienced, but he complies, setting his hands on Dan’s waist and easing him off Phil’s cock so that he can settle against the plush hotel pillows. Mark zooms the camera in so that Dan’s ass is clearly in shot, all swollen and wrecked and sloppy with cum.

“Daddy,” Dan mumbles, soft and sleepy, making grabby hands towards Phil. God, Jack thinks, they're too fucking adorable, especially when Phil immediately gathers Dan up into his arms and gently shushes him.

Then there's a soft groan, and Jack’s eyes flick back to Mark. His thick, veiny cock is still rock hard in his hand as Mark languidly jerks himself off. 

“Oh, didn't cum yet, Marrky?” Jack teases, running his tongue across his bottom lip. “What a shame.”

Mark growls. He's been on edge this entire time, only watching, never participating, and fuck, he needs to  _ cum _ . Still recording, he pads over and stands in front of Jack, his knees bumping the edge of the mattress and cock inches from the Irishman’s face. “Suck,” he says lowly, positioning the camera against his abdomen so that it’s pointed down at Jack. Looking up at the lens with wide eyes, Jack whimpers, obeying.   
  
The blowjob starts off sloppy- Jack’s spit-slicked lips sliding along the shaft of Mark’s cock, hot tongue pressing along sensitive veins, tracing them so as to coax more precum out of the tip of Mark’s cock. He laps at it eagerly, little kitten licks to the sensitive skin.

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” Mark grits out.    
  
Jack shivers, eager to please. He sinks down on Mark’s cock in one smooth motion, throat bulging from the huge, throbbing length. Choked noises are muffled by Mark’s thick shaft and his eyes water, but he keeps going, eagerly bobbing his head as Mark rocks his hips forward, putting on a bit of a show. Jack’s eyelashes are fluttering prettily and his mouth is wet, warm, and the strained gags and whines make Mark leak precum onto the brunet’s swirling tongue.   
  
It doesn’t take long at all for Mark to hit his orgasm. Heat crackles across his tanned skin as he presses deeper past Jack’s parted lips, snaps his hips forward one last time, and releases, hot and sticky down Jack’s throat.    
  
Mark pulls away, focusing the camera on Jack’s mouth. A string of spit connects the pink head of his cock with the Irishman’s lips, and he watches, pleased as Jack tilts his head forward to lick any cum still dripping from Mark’s cock. 

“Good boy,” Mark praises softly, running his fingers through Jack’s damp fringe.

There’s a soft beep as the camera turns off, and when Jack collapses back onto the mattress, Mark follows, the bed creaking beneath their combined weight and dipping ever so slightly.

“Wow,” Jack mutters breathily. “Wow, that was-”

“Really ridiculously hot?” Phil supplies.

Mark nods in agreement, glancing over to see Dan curled ever so sweetly into Phil’s chest, his slender fingers tangled into Phil’s t-shirt. “Mhm,” the brunet mumbles, hooking his ankle around Phil’s. He’s too exhausted and tipsy to even care that he’s the only one completely naked. “Sleepy.”

They’re all absolutely drained of energy; walking around Vidcon and meeting fans all day is both an emotionally and physically taxing experience, and this spur of the moment foursome definitely wore them out further. But it’s a good kind of tired, one that seeps into Mark’s bones and has him looping an arm around Jack’s waist, pulling him closer so that Dan and Phil aren’t the only two idiots cuddling. 

“We’re gonna be so fuckin’ messy when we wake up,” Jack says as a reminder. “I’ve got cum all over my fuckin’ beard. Thanks, Marky.” In response Mark presses a purposely sloppy kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“My pleasure.”

“If you two sporks don’t shut up, I’ll kick you out and make you do the walk of shame back to your own room,” Phil deadpans. Jack and Mark both go quiet, then. 

The blissful silence only lasts a few moments before Mark lifts his head off the pillow and stubbornly mumbles, “For the record, Phil, my cock is way bigger.”

After a beat, Phil lets out a loud, exaggerated sigh and buries his face into Dan’s fringe, deciding that if they ever do this insane thing again, he’s going to grip Mark’s hair, pin him down, and remind him who  _ really  _ has the bigger cock of the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, i really appreciate it! hit me up on tumblr (cockwhoredan) for more phan porn :D
> 
> please reblog here! http://cockwhoredan.tumblr.com/post/147013297661/fantastic-foursome-20 i'll really appreciate it


End file.
